Flirting Leads To Talking
by LegendarywaitforitStinsons
Summary: My first Jetta fanfic: Britta & Jeff summer of 2012 turned out to be great for them. One shot, Jetta!


My first Community-Jetta fic!

Oneshot

This is my first Community Oneshot fic, I have been rewatching episodes of Community to catch up before next season starts and I have come to love Jeff & Britta so I want to share my love for them in this oneshot fanfiction. Bare with me on this if people read and reply to this I might follow up with a longer fic maybe something different than this oneshot or maybe something that goes with this oneshot. I hope you like it, I just want to please people who are Jetta fans like myself.

Here we go:

"Morning" Britta walked up to Jeff on this early morning, they walked towards the Library their study hall.

"Morning Britta" Jeff answered back nicely with a smile as they continued walking together.

I was the first day of school and Britta wanted to ask Jeff if they have the same classes which he did as they entered the study room and took their usual seats everybody was already there waiting for them (Jeff and Britta) to arrive so they could start talking about what their summer was like. Jeff & Britta had been hanging out the entire summer and some of, well all of their friends and some class mates spotted them together at many different places near the school. They tried to be discrete about this sneaking around but that didn't work out very well for them.

_June 2012:_

_It was a hot summer and everybody was either at the beach or pools or at home being cool with their air conditioners. Everybody had plans, Annie had taken a new job at a doctors office, Abed and Troy spend the summer hanging out together and both had jobs too. Abed had decided to work with his father at the felafel stand to make extra money to make a new film for his document class for September. He told everyone about it and of course everybody liked it and told him _

_that it was as good as any other film he made. Troy took a job as a plumber, he didn't want to do this but he had to because he was running out of money. Shirley, spent the time with her kids and a new guy who she had met at her kids school. And, Pierce well he annoyed everyone enough during the school year so they all tried to stay away from him if they could. So, when Jeff ran into Britta the week after school let out they got to talking about school and work and also the most important thing. Them. They never ever talk about what happened since they slept together and that was a year and half ago. They talked about other things but when this topic came up they dodged it like that time they played dodge ball and kept trying to hit each other with their big red balls._

_That's the thing with Jeff and Britta they always had this flirty side to them whenever they are around each other alone. Jeff tried brushing this off but it was hard because not only is Britta hot but she was also one of his best friends, yeah he didn't like to say that and would never say that to Britta directly but it's true he thought about her a lot maybe a bit too much as of late. And, Britta she tried hard to forget about Jeff but anything and everything she did brought back memories of their time together during the paintball match and other times after that. It was hard to forget about Jeff Winger but she did forget until that day when they ran into each other at the movie theater. They even saw the same movie and sat together. When Jeff put his arm around Britta during one of the more romantic parts of the movie Britta smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. After the movie they went to dinner, it was a great night and when Jeff dropped her off at her apartment he kissed her goodnight. It wasn't a friendly goodnight kiss on the cheek it was a full on kiss on the lips. Britta didn't see that coming and apparently neither did Jeff but it felt right. It felt great. It felt amazing. They always had that SOMETHING that spark between them even when they're disagreeing about something. It was just how they operate and it was why Britta loved him._

_After that night Jeff and Britta started to see each other. Not just seeing each other but dating each other, and that's why everybody saw them when they tried to hide the fact that they were seeing each other. It was a great summer, they spent almost everyday together going places they even went on vacation together to get away from all of their snooping friends. Later that summer, Jeff had told Britta that he loves her and again she said it back to him this time not out of some other woman's jealousy or it coming out of no where. But, it was sincere and true for both of them. They did love each other and from then on they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend._

_End of flashback!_

"Something wrong? Why are you all staring at us?" Britta asked knowing full well why the group was looking at them that way.

"Oh, no reason... Just that we know." Annie said watching Britta and Jeff looking at each other then back to Annie.

"Know? Know what Annie?" Jeff said looking at Britta trying not to smile at her but he couldn't not look at how beautiful Britta looked today.

"Aha, you are dating." Annie said crossing her arms in discussed. Annie was so in love with Jeff and hated that he's seeing Britta it literally stabbed her in the heart.

"Yes. Fine we are together and we are happier than ever." Britta said as Jeff held her hand in his on the table and looking at each other with happiness and love in their eyes.

As they left study hall Jeff and Britta walked out holding hands and went to their next class which was their first class together. They had every class together this semester, it was great cause they got to see each other everyday.

**I want to thanks anyone who reads this it was my first fic for this show and I tried my best at making these two work as a couple cause I think they would work as a couple. Please review this I love hearing/seeing peoples comments on my fics.**


End file.
